For Every Song
by Nocturnal Smile
Summary: Seven drabble-ish pieces focusing on everyone's favorite butler and master.   Hint: It's Ciel and Sebastian.


For Every Song, There is a Story.

Or a drabble, as the case may be. Tried my hand at that whole 'think of a pairing, turn your ipod on shuffle, and write for the duration of the song,' and I'm kind of happy with how it came out. It's nice to be writing again.

That said, the pairing is **CielxSebastian**. More or less.

These have been touched up a little (a few lyrics added, titles bolded), but other than that, it's pretty much as I wrote it. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Don't Care (Apocalyptica)  
**"_Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through"_

Sebastian walked beside his master, but always a step behind. Ciel was a nobleman, an aristocrat, and he led the way for those of a lower social standing. His sweetshops attested to that much.

Naturally, it was a thing of ease to adjust his steps to the smaller pace Ciel had because of his boyish legs. It never bothered Sebastian, but one day Ciel turned to look over his shoulder.

"Sebastian. Stop trotting along behind me."

Sebastian blinked in surprise, then smiled and increased his pace to match. "Of course, young master."

**Neighborhood #2 (Laika) (Arcade Fire)**  
"_For a year we caught his tears in a cup.  
And now we're gonna make him drink it."_

Ciel had never regretted selling his soul to Sebastian. The ability to take revenge on those who had wronged him, on those who had sullied him- it was all worth it. Freedom was just a perk.

When Sebastian leans over him and presses his lips to Ciel's in a final kiss, the last Phantomhive is surprised at how bitter it is. Like a cup of tears. Like a goodbye.

It's fitting, but Ciel wishes he could have something sweet to remember Sebastian by amidst the pain.

**Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen)**  
"_Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality" _

When they first dragged him out of the burning wreckage his life had become, Ciel wished an angel would come to save him. His mother taught him how to pray, and he prays for divine intervention.

His prayers are not answered.

He tries begging, not just God but the men who liked to place their hands between the bars of his cage and between other, softer parts of him.

He is met with mocking, faux-indulgent laughter.

When Sebastian answers his call, he's not even sure that it's real. He asks anyways.

This time, he is saved. The details are irrelevant.

**Cell Block Tango (Chicago)**  
"_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Those who looked at her now wouldn't recognize her. Elizabeth is always smiling, always overflowing with emotions (especially in the presence of that poor young lord). She isn't now. Her gaze is as cold and unmoving as the stones in her jail cell she seems so fixated by.

No one was shocked when Lord Phantomhive didn't deign to visit his former fiancé.

Really now, the girl was mad. No one can think of any conceivable reason for her to shoot the butler, and Elizabeth isn't talking.

What only she and Ciel know is that the tea she served him when he stopped by was made with holy water. No one would believe her about Sebastian being a demon, but she had seen his violet slit eyes, the way he killed without remorse or a sign of weariness. The way he cupped his master's face and covered it in kisses as easily as he made him breakfast.

Elizabeth stares through the stones, seeing in her mind's eye the look of shock on Sebastian's face as his throat is burned.

She finds that, despite the betrayal and horror and rage, she can smile again.

**Every Day is Exactly the Same (Nine Inch Nails)**  
"_Sometimes I think I'm happy here  
Sometimes, yet I still pretend"_

Sebastian wakes his master up, serves him breakfast (_poached salmon with Earl Grey tea, young master_), and begins to see to his duties as a Phantomhive butler (_"Sebastian, wah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to set the garden on fire!" "I-I-I broke the fine china!" "I'll make the best roast beef ever. Leave it to me!"_), along with any other duties his master might need his help in (_"Sebby, it's been too long! I was beginning to get bored without you to spice up my life!"_).

He sleeps as much as a demon needs to, then wakes up and does it again.

He tries not to ponder the length of human lives too often. It wouldn't do to look weary in front of the other servants, much less his master.

**Let Them Eat War (Bad Religion)**  
"_There's an urgent need to feed  
Declining pride"_

"Oh, but you two get along so well!" Lizzie exclaimed, sparkles magically appearing around her.

Ciel snorts indelicately. Sebastian smiles. "Thank you for saying so, Miss Lizzie. It's pleasing to hear that my presence helps the master in any way."

Ciel glares at him. It's the little things that get the butler through the day.

**Under the Rose (HIM)**  
"_As the warmth of summer's sunlight dances around me  
And I see you with dead leaves in your hands"_

Sebastian has always liked fairytales. They contain everything about humans: their desires, their fears, their cherished hopes, and their depravities.

He supposes the writers never expected their readers to reenact parts of their stories, but it doesn't matter.

When the demon tires of playing the fairy godmother, he likes to be what the hunter in Sleeping Beauty should have been like, and he takes a souvenir along with his promised soul.

Ciel's heart is buried beneath a rose bush in Hell (the thorns prick everyone who gets too close to the bone, but it knows better than to try wounding Sebastian. To Sebastian, an eye for an eye is a limitation.), but Sebastian is not so foolish that anything will grow from it. It was never fertile to begin with.


End file.
